Catamitus Silkwhisper
Catamitus Silkwhisper is the chamberlain at Dawnfire House, Cup-Bearer and favorite to his liege lord, Daevarran Vorone. In this role, he attends to the needs of his lord's retainers and seeks out other presentable male sin'dorei who share his lord's interests and might enjoy membership in his household. Also serving as a Scout in the covert Pathstalkers division of the Farstriders, Catamitus undertakes various missions abroad with which the Farstriders wish to avoid any official connection. Specializing in espionage and assassinations, Cat knows that should he be caught, Silvermoon will deny any authorization for his actions and claim he is a rogue agent, acting on his own. Born and raised in Quel'Thalas, Cat is fiercely loyal to his people, and believes the sin'dorei are fully justified in using any means necessary to assure their survival. In his free time, Catamitus has taken up an avocation for history, having become an amateur antiquarian of the old Highborne realm. He has begun to find particular interest in the varied accounts of Lord Xavius, secretly exploring satyr camps among old Highborne ruins in pursuit of further lore and to savor the peculiar ambience of their Xavion shrines. History A lifelong resident of Quel'Thalas, Catamitus may be somewhat familiar to those who have moved in similar circles. For generations, the Dawnfire branch of House Andilien had chosen their most attractive vassals to serve them at their sumptuous country estate, Morningwood, and the Silkwhisper family in particular had long been favorites of the lord of the manor and his special guests. Elves who were fortunate to attend the decadent revels and fêtes that made Morningwood House a watchword for hedonistic excess may recall Catamitus as an attractive young page dressed in the sheerest gossamer to wait on his masters, Xavinder and Aestivan, and to serve and entertain Lord Dawnfire and his favored guests. With the Scourge invasion and the laying waste of Morningwood in the seige of Quel'Thalas, Cat had to seek other means of livelihood, and found it at the Salty Satyr among the sailors and transients passing through Sunsail Anchorage. With these rougher customers, he soon learned certain skills key to survival: passing unseen among shadows, or responding to danger with a serpent-swift blade. When the wretched overran the harbor, Cat escaped to Sunstrider Isle to bear warning. Those whom he warned were able to see past his soft demeanor to the true potential beneath and he was conscripted into the Farstriders' new and largely covert Shadows Division. Now he trains as a scout, agent, and forward observer for Silvermoon, while assisting his lord, Daevarran Vorone, heir to the Dawnfire line and reputation, to restore his household to its former notoriety. Appearance Catamitus is short for a sin'dorei but lithe and fit with broad shoulders, narrow hips, and sleek, sculpted muscle. He wears his chestnut hair in a fashionable "falconwing" style, framing fine features dominated by large eyes of luminous green and a full mouth typically curled in a teasing grin. He carries himself with a certain impudent swagger to make up for his stature, favoring provocative attire tailored to flatter his build. A cropped cuirass of soft leather exposes his lower torso, while glove-snug pants cradle an enodwment sufficiently generous that his gender is not easily mistaken and lovingly hug every curve of his pert, round bottom. Catamitus wears little in the way of jewelry, preferring to let his appearance, bearing and attire make its own statement. He does go armed, but only with an ornate, enchanted dagger strapped to his left thigh. This is obviously no great threat - little more than a pretty plaything. Centered between the dimples low on his back, and visible when this is exposed, is tattooed a sorcerous glyph of luminous fel green. Shaped in part like the curving horns of a satyr to echo the curves of his backside, it trails suggestively down past the waist of his trousers toward his posterior cleft. Close by, Cat has a scent of leather, active adolescent elf and a ruttish hint of felmusk. OOC Catamitus Silkwhisper was created in October, 2009, and is current Guild Master of , a light to heavy roleplaying guild portraying a recently re-established noble house of Quel'Thalas. Originally chartered as , the guild's name was reported and found "mildly inappropriate" by the Game Master staff, requiring a change of name. On November 2, 2009, Catamitus achieved recognition for his character description at badflag.wordpress.com Catamitus is played with the addons MyRoleplay and Gryphonheart Items. Category:Horde Category:Horde Rogue Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters